Strange Happenings
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Leighanna Strange is tired, tired of being bullied and seeing others being bullied. She finally have a way to stop them, she have a place to put herself as she fights back. She rather be the one being beaten up than let others be. Leigh is tired of her uncle, Dr Strange, the last living member of her family, being too busy to be there for her. But that's about to change very soon.


**_JD:_****_ Hello! This is Ebitch's character's story! Leighanna Strange!_**

**_Leigh: Can we get to the story?_**

**_JD: Why the rush?_**

**_Leigh: Hot guy, duh!?_**

**_JD: Well... I feel so loved... We don't own anything but creator's own their own characters, that's it. Marvel owns Marvel and Bay owns Transformers -if it's mention in here- Not crossover of anything just all in same universe!_**

* * *

**_Chapter I: _**

**_Leighanna Strange_**

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sat at an island in the kitchen. Nothing special about the girl, or the room. They are both just as average as can be. "Leighanna." A woman with gray hair came in smiling to the girl. They each possess the same eyes.

"Do we have to go, Grand-momma?" Leighanna pleaded to the older woman. She looks about ten, maybe eleven, the girl is still young. She heard her grandmother sigh before she starts to fall. Leighanna barely had time to catch the older woman. "Grand-momma?" The girl panic as quick footsteps are heard throughout the home.

* * *

_**Running...**_ _always running_. Running out of room, out of family, friends, and now, she is running out of time. The social workers are forcing her to live with her introvert uncle.

Rain is pouring down and her uncle stood beside her, holding an umbrella over her head. "Dust to dust." He said softly as they put the coffin in to the ground. It has been a month since she had fainted; two weeks since she was forced to live with her uncle, who is never home anyways;and a week since the her last remaining family, except her uncle, a stranger practically, passed away.

"All you care about is work." Leighanna turn to her uncle as tears start to form, she refuses to let them fall.

He sighs and starts to walk off, choosing to ignore her comment. An older gentleman walks over with another umbrella to cover her."You know that's not true, Leigh." He spoke softly.

She looks at him, taking in his typical traditional Chinese outfit, and sighs. She looked away from him back to the grave of her grandmother, to her mother and grandfather, her other uncle is on the other side of her mom, all buried in a neat row. "But, Wong, it is." She whimpers like a kicked puppy.

Wong placed a comforting hand on her shoulder looking to the graves himself. "He works to protect innocent lives." Wong said softly. He led her to the car and she sat down as her uncle drove them home. Tears silently rolled down her face and drip down in to her lap. She feels so alone now. She is alone now. How can she even call it home?

A few days past and banging is heard throughout the halls."Leigh, you missed a week of school! You need to go!" Her uncle's voice sounded through the door.

Groaning came from the room. She opened the door looking to him, her eyes show she is still depressed and he can see how lonely she is."No." She huffs out slamming the door in his face.

He shouted nonsense in aggravation and started to storm off. His friend waited at the end of the hall, typical Chinese outfit on as he stood tall, waiting for the Doctor. "Would you like me to get her to go?"He ask softly looking back down to the hall. This part of the house is just a normal home, but go up just one more floor or turn into the main hall with true belief and the person will be transferred to the other part of the mansion.

The other part of the mansion holds multiple universes that cross each other's. Some of the creatures of these other universes live on that part of the mansion… Things of nightmares and the best of dreams. Things that people nowadays just don't believe in.

Wong walks down the hall and softly taps on the young girl's door. "I said no!" The girl's voice came out of the room.

He slightly sighed, finally realizing the stubbornness in this family is a genetic trait. "It is not your uncle." Wong's voice was soft but he was positive she could hear him.

The door open slightly and the girl in question stood there eyes cast down. "I know I am being selfish and acting spoiled but how does he expect me to go to school like nothing has changed?" She asked the man before her, sadness leaking into her tone.

"Not like nothing has changed," His normal soft voice and he place a hand on her shoulder. "But like how you should. In respect of your grandmother and what you wish to become." He got to her level with a weak smile then something crossed his mind making him smile warmly. "He speaks fondly of your dreams. Admires the future you wish for yourself." His voice showed emotions that not even her uncle would show her.

* * *

She walked in to the school, everyone avoided her, staring at her like she is starring in her own little show. Her sorrow and pain was just a show to them. They don't understand and probably would never understand.

She kept walking with her head hanging low till she saw from corner of her eye a boy cowering down. He is much smaller than the ones that surround him. A few of the people around gather to watch, but no one helps him.

She ran forward throwing herself in front of the boy getting punch in the gut. She doubles over and quickly as she could straighten to punch the guy with all her might, despite the pain. He rubs his chin where she hit him.

She is soon after attacked from another side by someone else. "We got us a hero." The leader said boldly as they all beat on her. She looks and see's the smaller boy running off. He will be safe now.

When the teacher finally came around she looked from the boys then to Leigh. "What is going on here?" The woman asked as she glare to Leigh. "Miss Strange, get off the ground and have some decency." She scolded the young girl.

"Mrs. Drake...-" the teacher held up her hand to the girl who was quite obviously in pain.

The teacher just looked her over then walked away. "You have I.S.S. for a week." The woman told her walking away.

"Why?" She called after the teacher in pure shock.

The teacher stopped turning to face her, a scowl on her face."Make that two weeks." She glared to the girl, daring her to question her again.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Leigh had slight limp as she walked to her room. "Leigh, what happen?" Her uncle's voice questioned her. She looked back to him. He picks her head up so he could examine the black eye forming. "Where did you get the shiner?" He asked evenly.

She pushed him off angrily, stumbling as she did. She caught herself and looked up to him with a glare. "I fell." She huffed out walking away. She didn't mean to be rude but didn't want to discuss it… or argue.

He called after her as she walked away. "You're late,too." She ignored him closing her door. She walked to her bed and fell onto it. Two pictures sat by her bed that she could see no matter what.

The first picture is a copy of one her uncle has. She has her mom's copy. It is her mom behind him with her arms wrap around his shoulders. They are laughing and young. This was right after she was born but before her mom died.

The picture next to it is her and her grandparents. Her grandmother has light brown hair then though it was turning gray. Her grandfather with his nearly black hair and gray streaks like her uncle was always a handsome man.

She reached out her hand barely touch her mom's face as blackness over took her mind. She has always figured she got the blonde hair from her father but she wouldn't know, considering she's never known him. She doesn't care, he didn't want her. No one ever wanted her.

* * *

She woke up with tears running down her face. She has woken like this every day since her grandmother got sick. She had same dream no matter how comforting, it still hurt her. She missed them so much the comfort is just a phase that passes within minutes of waking up.

Her dream was what would happen if her mother and grandparents lived. She came in wearing hospital scrubs and her mother hugs her saying how proud she was. She then flash to her holding a baby with a handsome man beside her. Surrounding her this time was pictures of her growing up with her mother and grandparents.

She shook the dream out of her head getting up for her day. She hates Saturdays because of main reason, she's alone. Saturday mornings her and her grandfather would curl up on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. She would during the day help her grandmother clean house.

She forced herself through a shower, getting ready for the long day ahead. Still sore and hurting from the day before, she took her time. She got to the main hall and out of the corner of her eye she saw something like a small human flying close by. She turned to double check but there was nothing there. The human was wearing what look like flower petals as a dress. Strange,no pun intended.

Getting to the main room with the small television she crawled onto the couch and watched some cartoons that came on. A smile came on as her grandfather's favorite cartoon came on. "Uh, greetings." A voice cut through her tired state of mind.

She sat up examining the new person closely. He's tall,perhaps her age. She blushes lighting noticing how cute he is. "Hi." She spoke softly. His blonde hair, just blow ear length and his beautiful dark green eyes drew her attention further and further from the cartoon she had been enjoying.

He looked around then stopped looking back to her. "I'm looking for Dr. Strange." His eyes showed maturity that neither of the young people in that room deserved to have.

She sighs slightly with a shrug. "He doesn't come this way on Saturdays. Why do you need Uncle Stephen?"

His smile made her heart beat fast. "He's my mentor." He spoke so softly she almost missed it. "You must be Leigh,he talks about you a lot."

She rolls her eyes with a slight groan. "Probably how selfish and spoil I act." She looks back to the television trying to ignore the boy, to no avail. She feels slightly upset that her uncle talks about her and she is certain it's only harsh things.

He sounds weird when he talks this time. "No. He's never said anything like that." He smiles sweetly before bowing slightly."I should go." With that he walked off, leaving the girl to her own devices once again.

She jumps up intending to follow him. Once he got to the main hall she ran out and he was gone. He couldn't have turned or she would have seen him but he wasn't there. Strange and stranger things tend to happen the longer she stays here, pun not intended.

She groans to herself as she went back to the living room to lie down on the couch. After a while she got bored and started to wonder around the mansion. Normally she would be cleaning but there is never anything to clean. Her body still hurts and it's protesting her choice to walk and move around so much, she ignores it.

She gets to the area where it opens up again and sighs looking at the boxes. "She needs to learn, look at her. She is so badly beaten up from just regular bullies she can barely do anything by herself." She stops and leans on the boxes listening.

The first voice talking is her uncle. The second one is softer and calms her, but upsets her too. It's Wong. "She can't learn, she has potential but she will be in a lot of danger."

She went forward and barely bumps a box but it apparently didn't matter. The box fell and the two men ran around it looking to her. "How much did you hear?" Her uncle is furious that she was eavesdropping.

"I was walking around. I was just passing by here." She said with her hands up though it hurt.

Wong spoke softly to her that normally would get her to do what her uncle wants. "What all did you hear?" He asked looking in her eyes.

She glares at him and then turns her head away."Nothing. You two were talking about something and said it was too dangerous."She said in a huff. "What is it may I ask?" She turns to her uncle who looks willing to tell her.

Wong look to him too and the look her uncle didn't say anything. "We will speak about this later. Leigh, go back to the main hall." Then the boy from earlier showed up around the corner. "In fact, Daniel here will be able to hang out with you for a bit." He said pushing the boy to his niece. He stops a foot in front of her and put his arm out with a smile. She smile back taking it though part of her wanted to pull away when it hurt her to move her arm that way.

He notice but didn't say anything as she saw a few others that was on other side of the boxes. One of them was a pretty woman that's not much younger than her uncle. She has white hair that curls up lightly along with blue eyes that seem to see in to her. She has a darker tan skin than her but she is still somehow pale. Her outfit is purple and black.

"Who is she?" The woman asked Wong.

Wong shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Clea."He said leading her away as Leigh's uncle did the same with them.

She looks up to Daniel and he wasn't looking at her but ahead of them. "What was that about?" She asked and he shook his head. "Please,tell me." She knows she is begging and her grandmother would have smacked her if she ever saw her girl doing this.

Daniel sighs looking down at her. His dark green eyes met her dark brown and he seem like he was fighting with himself. "I can't tell you. Doctor Strange would be mad." He finally said.

She nods her head understanding and look to the floor sadly. It's not right that they keep her in the dark. Of course she didn't mean to snoop, she just happened to hearing them while she was exploring. Once they got to the main hall again her uncle turn to her. "Daniel, spend some time with her. Your training will be picked up later." He said as he started to walk away."Leigh, we will talk later." He said seriously, closing the door before leaving completely.

Leigh looks down as she flop down on the couch and then flinches from the quick motion. Daniel raises his eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. She nods her head without saying anything,she sucks at lying. "Leighanna, please tell me." He said softly and something about way he spoke to her she had to tell him.

With a deep breath she spoke. "A kid at school was being beaten up. He was so small and scared. It was a huge group of bigger guys. I couldn't stand there and watch him be beaten up so I stepped in. The boy got away but the group ganged up on me instead." She told him with her hair falling in front of her face. "Teacher came in and made them stop but instead of giving them detention or them getting in trouble at all, I got two weeks of I.S.S."

He nods his head and moves her hair out from her face. "You're here now." He said with a smile. "I am sure that Doctor Strange will help you."He tried to comfort her but she scoff. "He will." He assured her. She believed him for some reason and nodded her head.

"Fine, I believe you, it's just he isn't the most comforting person in the world. Most of all after my mom died to well now." She said resting her head on her knee. He rubs her wrist softly and she relaxed to him. Smiling up at him as he kept rubbing her wrist. "What do you normally do while here? Uncle Steven said something about training." She asked and motion to the direction her uncle went off to.

He seems hesitant to answer. "He's teaching me what he does." He said carefully.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to be a doctor?" She asked carefully.

He was about to say something else but then shut his mouth smiling. "It's nothing." He said shaking his head slightly.

He reaches around her and grab the remote and she raise her eyebrow at him acting like he hurt her feelings. "Not interested in talking?"She asked and he laughs slightly. 'He has a nice laugh.' She thought to herself as he looked to her with warm eyes and a warmer smile.

"Don't you normally do something else besides talk to strangers that show up at your house?" He asked playfully as he hand her the remote and she turned it on and quickly changed it to the music video channel. He smiled as she grab his hand and pulled him to his feet and start to dance with him. "Music soothes the savage teen." He laughs as she span around with her arms in the air.

He isn't bad at dancing, just not really good either. She is in pain and still dances better than him. He laughs as she trips and he caught her. "That looked painful." He said and she nods saying ouch as they sat back down. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded her head and laughs leaning against the opposite arm as he is. They both have their feet up on the couch. He sat cross legged and motions her to do the same.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she mimics him. He took her hands and smiled warmly.

"Just trust me and breathe deeply, close your eyes." He told her. She did as he said and then he directed her from there. "Keep breathing deep and slow, concentrate on your breathing." He spoke softly as she could hear him doing as he said too.

After a while a monotonous voice spoke. "Danny, Wong wants to see you." Leigh snaps her eyes open and looked to a dark haired girl that has her hair cut short enough to be a boy's. Her dark mucky brown eyes look at her with no emotions.

"Okay, Maga. Oh, Leigh, this is Magaline, she goes by Maga though." He said motioning to the newest girl.

Leigh waved at her as she just nod her head still no emotions. They then walked away leaving Leigh alone with her own thoughts. She pulled her legs up to her and her body protest but she was having so much fun even though it wasn't very long and what it was was mostly random. She smiled in to her legs and softly laughs. She hasn't smile or laugh in a while. It felt like forever but here she is laughing.

**_.T.B.C._**

* * *

**_Leigh: Reviews makes JD and my creator get together and work on stories more so REVIEW!_**


End file.
